Walk in the Moonlight
by DasNachtzehrer
Summary: A vampire named Katrina is assigned as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and ends up falling in love with a werewolf named Remus Lupin.
1. Thirst

I silently crept across the street, feeling stealthy as I was careful to stay in the shadows. The sun had not yet risen, the sky was a deep black freckled with many glowing white stars – to a humans eyes they were merely white dots, but to me they were like little fireflies in the sky that you could almost touch if you reached out.

I shook my head and walked on, wiping away the tears that had streaked my face – i hadn't cried for so long, the tears felt foreign to me. I wasn't ashamed to say that I missed being human... I missed the feeling of happiness, to hold someone's hand, to be in love. Now all I felt was sadness, and every time I touched human's skin, all I could feel was the blood pulsating throughout their veins.

Sighing, I opened my mail locker and looked at the letter that sat by itself. In the corner of the envelope was the stamp of Hogwarts, which meant that Dubmledore wanted me to go to the school this year to act as one of the auror guards – something he asked for every year. I had gone to Hogwarts when I was a human child, and had enjoyed every minute of it, especially Defence Against the Dark Arts. I ripped open the envelope to see the familiar handwriting of Albus Dumbledore, requesting my aid at Hogwarts this year. It was nice to know that he trusted me – most people were terrified to have me around their children, let alone an entire castle full of humans.

I quickly shoved the letter in my pocket, and headed back to my house. The sky had lit up with a light red colour that streaked across the sky, making it look like spilled blood. I stopped in the middle of the street, watching as a cat quickly ran across the road, avoiding any contact at all. I swallowed, feeling the thirst rise like someone had poured hot water down my throat.

"Katrina?" I heard someone call. I turned to find my neighbour, Don, staring at me, a confused look crossing his handsome face. I swallowed again as his aroma floated in my direction. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking a few steps closer. I felt my mouth water, and my self-control begin to fade.

"Don't come any closer" I whispered, watching as he stopped in his tracks, worry lines furrowing into his forehead.

"Katrina" a firm voice came from behind me. I turned to find Albus Dumbledore standing behind me, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Don. "I suggest you go home, Katrina will be fine, I assure you" Dumbledore said kindly, nodding for him to leave. Don looked from Dumbledore to me. I merely nodded and reassured him everything was ok. He slowly retreated back into his house, and as soon as the door on his front porch went out, I looked back at Dumbledore, who merely studied me over his half-moon glasses.

"Thirsty?" he finally asked after several moments of silence. I stared at him with a blank stare on my face, hiding the confusion I felt. How on earth did he have such good timing? He chuckled and walked towards me, ignoring the feral growl rising in my throat.

"It's not safe" I whispered, trying to ignore his scent that made my mouth water.

"I want you to relax" he said simply before placing a metal instrument against my throat. A sharp pain followed by numbness made me wonder what the hell had just happened. "All better?"

I breathed, feeling completely relaxed. "What on earth was that?"

He raised the metal object into the light so I could see what it looked like – which in appearance was a tiny gun, but instead of a chamber for bullets, there was a chamber of blood. I stared at it in awe... why on earth hadn't I heard of this? "I discovered this on my latest trip, where I met a vampire clan. I told them of you and they simply handed one over, and gave you their regards" he smiled, handing the small contraption to me.

"Fascinating" I said, studying the small gun as the morning light reflected off the metal.

"Hogwarts is stocked for whatever you need in order to make you comfortable, that is if you accept" he said, chuckling soflty.

"You know I will, I can't stay away from Hogwarts... it's practically my home" I sighed, looking off into the distance, where the sky was now a light blue, streaked with orange and pink – several birds were chirping and a couple of dogs were barking, making it sound like they were having a conversation.

"You know if you really wanted to, you could become a professor. You would have your own room, and office. Defence Against the Dark Arts is in need of replacement, and of course Remus Lupin will be there to quide you if you need help – he is currently stationed at Hogwarts as an auror." he said, his bright blue eyes twinkling in the rising sun. I stared at him for a long moment, not quite sure how to respond.

"That's a taking an awfully big risk, Albus" I managed to say, still in shock at his proposition. I of course wanted to be a professor... and I had the choice of taking help from the handsome Remus Lupin, a well known werewolf.

"I trust you completely" he said with a smile that touched his eyes.

"I'm going to have to think about it. I would like to continue being an auror – it's what I graduated for, but of course you remember" I smiled, running my hand through my midnight black hair.

"But of course. You can still have the title of auror, but you can also be a professor as well. Instead of being at the school during school hours, you may stay at the school however long you like". I nodded, feeling very grateful towards the kind headmaster.

"I don't know how to thank you. I accept of course". I smiled, feeling human for a slight second.

"Well I must be off. I shall see you when the school year starts" Dumbledore said, bowing slightly before he apparated into the night.


	2. The Hunter

Chapter 2 – The Hunter

I woke the next morning to find several viles of blood cartridges on my bed stand with a note that read 'Thought you might need these – Albus'. I smiled, remembering the previous night – at first it almost seemed like I had dreamed the entire thing, but seeing the note left by Dumbledore himself reassured that last night, I had in fact, been asked to teach at the school I had once grown up in.

I swung my legs over the bed and proceeded to the mirror across the room, where I examined myself. My skin was creamy white, and looked as delicate as a dolls face. My eyes were always my favourite feature, but only when I had my thirst under control – hungry, they were a deep black, almost as if my pupils dilated half the size they normally were, but on normal days they were a light blue, close to gray. My next favourite feature was my hair, which was mid-back length and was a dark black that shone in the moonlight. I blinked at myself, furthering examining myself as I found different ways to make myself look more professional – although half the teachers at Hogwarts didn't really bother with appearances, for some reason I felt the need to look more mannered.

I smiled when the name 'Professor Darrow' crossed my mind. It was something I was going to have to get used to, especially when that's how I was going to be addressed in my new home.

A sudden knock at the front door caused me to flinch slightly. I had been consumed in my reflection; I hadn't been paying attention to the things around me. I quickly crept downstairs, placing my hand on the doorknob. I could hear the faint heartbeat through the door, and the smell of dog floated into my house.

Opening the door revealed a very calm looking Remus Lupin. His robes were more tattered than I had remembered, and his features were more aged with grey presenting itself in his dark brown hair.

"Hello Katrina" he said, his voice was soothing and calm. "I'm assuming you already know who I am?"

"Professor Remus Lupin, former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, and also a well known werewolf" I said simply, watching as Remus raised a curious eyebrow. "I do my research, don't worry, I'm not stalking you" I laughed lightly, hoping I hadn't made the professor feel uncomfortable. He chuckled under his breath, and looked up at me, his dark brown eyes full of emotion. "Is something wrong, professor?" I asked, feeling concerned.

He smiled kindly, looking around nervously. "Call me Remus" he said, continuing to look around. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to be comforting.

"Remus, tell me what's wrong" I said, moving out of the way to allow him into my home. He took one last glance around before quickly stepping into the house, and headed straight for the living room, where he took a seat and rubbed his hands together – another sign of nervousness.

"I'm being followed" he said, not wasting any time on the matter. I stared at him for a few moments, wondering if he was being serious. He looked back at me and shook his head "not just any human follower, he's well known werewolf hunter... I could smell the blood on him from a mile away" he finished, continuously rubbing his hands as if he were cold.

"I didn't even realize that werewolf hunters still existed... wait why on earth is he after you? What could you have possibly done to piss this guy off?" I asked, feeling my anger rise.

"Werewolf hunters are shadows, they stay hidden, unless discovered by someone who can smell them out... like you or me. And this man was either hired by someone else, or he dislikes werewolves so much he decides to rid the earth of them – I haven't figured out which option it could be, but I have no idea what made him lash out to werewolves... unless of course he met Fenrir Greyback" Remus sighed and sat back into the armchair.

"And you know that he has killed your kind before?" I asked, trying to figure out what this man could possibly want from a man that wouldn't harm a fly if it were his choice.

"As I said, I can smell the wolf blood on his clothes" Remus said, placing his hands over his face for a moment before staring up at the ceiling.

I thought for several moments, not quite sure how to reassure him. "Did he follow you here?"

"I'm not sure, I've been so paranoid lately, I can't tell what's real and what's not anymore – I was actually heading over here to gives you my notes from the class and help you out, but instead I've just burst in with my problems" he sighed again, running his hands through his greying hair. I stood up and walked over to where Remus sat and took a seat beside him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's a good thing you came here Remus, don't think for a moment you're burdening me with your problems – the best thing you can do in a situation like this is seek help... and who better to help you than a vampire?" I smiled, allowing my teeth to grow over my lips. Remus chuckled lightly and calmed down slightly.

"I suppose... although I still feel like I am intruding-"he began but I stopped him by quickly placing a hand over his mouth. He looked at me in shock and I laughed lightly.

"Relax, will you? I'm not some stupid human; in fact I'm complete opposite... I'm a human killing machine. Some human werewolf hunter won't stand a chance against both of us" I said, getting quite excited. Remus smiled, completely at ease of my words.

"Thank you" he said. I smiled gently, no thanks was needed... after all, killing menacing humans was what I did best.


End file.
